A Christmas Kiss
by GumAcacia
Summary: **COMPLETE** Take one Harry Potter and a cup of Draco Malfoy, add a pinch of mistletoe and let the mix brood for a few hours. You'll end up with a delicious Christmas treat.


Disclaimer: All the lovely things in this story don't belong to me, I just decided on the form the words would take :o) Other then that, all the characters belong to J.K and her publishers. This is just MY imagination and shouldn't be taken as fact in either J.K's universe or in the people who portray her characters.  
  
Dedication: This ficlet is dedicated to Penguin2002s (a fellow member of armchair slash on yahoo) who wanted a Harry Draco fic that had an interesting kiss. Hopefully this will be a nice Christmas treat...  
  
A/N This Fic is a Secret Santa present for the armchair slash group I belong to, rather specifically for Penguin, who I hope enjoys this. You don't know how hard it was to keep the story under 3000 words! I only hope that doesn't include the dedication lol!  
  
A Christmas Kiss By: Gum Acacia  
  
  
  
Christmas at Hogwarts was always Harry Potter's favorite time of the year. It was a time when he was able to let go of all the things in his life that were threatening to overwhelm him and just bask in the wonderful feeling that was the holiday season.  
  
Harry honestly couldn't remember a single year while living with the Dursley's that came even slightly close to what it felt like when he has at Hogwarts. Here he had friends and was sheltered from the many things he would soon be facing when he left at the swiftly approaching years end.  
  
And so it was reasonable to understand why Harry hadn't actually been paying attention that bitter winter morning to where he was going as he made his way out of the libraries east entrance.  
  
It wasn't until he heard an angry drawling voice, which now happened to be lying beneath him, that he realized he had run into someone in the hall's entryway...and that that someone was none other then Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Would you please get your sorry arse off me!" Draco yelled, his voice slightly muffled by Harry's robes, which were covering his face.  
  
"Well, why don't you look where you're going," Harry yelled back fully aware that it had been his own fault but not willing to admit that to Draco of all people.  
  
"Are you stupid as well as blind, Potter? You ran into me!" Draco stood up and began dusting himself off, a small scowl etched onto his young face.  
  
"Well," Harry began sounding much more irritated then he actually had a right to be, "had I known I was going to fall on you, I would have tried to land harder!"  
  
Malfoy just snorted obviously not impressed by Harry's less then stellar comeback. "Well, you can get out of my way now."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course it's not as though *you* could move or anything."  
  
Draco smirked, "Not when you're in my way, no."  
  
Harry grumbled but moved to sidestep anyway not really in the mood for a lengthy confrontation. He started to walk away when a strange pull centered deep within his stomach stopped him dead in his tracks. He tried to move again, but with no success. He whirled around to face Draco, believing the other boy must have jinxed him when he'd turned his back, and noticed the other boy was having an equally difficult time moving.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry yelled feeling slightly panicked. He heard Draco mumble something under his breath as he savagely threw himself against some unseen barrier. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said," Draco screamed whirling back around, "you're a complete idiot!" Draco continued to thrash around until he stopped, looking around like a caged animal. He stopped moving, holding his breath until Harry thought he would turn blue, he slowly raised his eyes to look above him.  
  
Harry would have laughed at the complete look of horror that fell over Draco's face had been able to move freely. The blonde boy suddenly whirled around and started pounding his fists at the invisible barrier that was holding them. "Oh! You completely utterly useless git. Look what you did!"  
  
Harry was somewhat taken back by the slightly panicked tone Draco had in his voice. "I didn't do anything! Why can't we move?"  
  
Draco looked as though he were about to strangle the other boy, but he calmly pointed to the archway they were standing under, "THAT Potter, is why we can't move."  
  
Harry looked up and saw a clump of greenery attached to the archway; he recognized it as mistletoe but still saw no reason as to why they weren't able to move. "I don't understand, why can't we move?"  
  
Draco scoffed, "Oh there's a big surprise! The great Harry Potter doesn't understand! Don't you know what that is?" he said pointing once again to the Christmas plant.  
  
"Yes, it's mistletoe, so what?" Harry rolled his eyes obviously expecting a better explanation then that.  
  
"It's not just mistletoe, it's Wizards mistletoe! It's enchanted you stupid git!" Draco crossed his arms over his slender chest end proceeded to stare at Harry.  
  
"To do what exactly?"  
  
"It's amazing you've made it to your seventh year, Potter. You make Longbottom look like a Ravenclaw! We can't move because the mistletoe is enchanted to keep us here until we-" he broke off suddenly, waving his arms around as if the answer should be obvious. He lowered his voice, his cheeks slightly reddening as he spoke; "you bloody well know what mistletoe is for." Draco spoke calmly but there was a silent fury mixed with panic in his eyes.  
  
"What!" Harry exclaimed. "You can't be serious! Are you saying that we have to-" it was Harry's to leave his words unfinished.  
  
Draco just sneered looking slightly disgusted, "I have no intention of doing *that* with you, Potter. So, we'll just have to think of something else!"  
  
Harry crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, don't think I'd ever do that with you! Why don't we call a teacher?"  
  
Draco's jaw dropped, "I have no intention of letting this get around school, Potter. Some of us have reputations that have nothing to do with unsightly scars to think of!"  
  
Harry frowned, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits as he did so. "Don't start with me, Malfoy."  
  
Draco turned, his jaw tightening as he sneered reflexively at the other boy. "You don't want me to start with you? You're the one who ran into me, Potter!"  
  
Harry stepped back as far as the barrier would let him, which was only a few inches. "It's not like I intended to get stuck under a stupid weed with you, Malfoy!"  
  
Draco scoffed, "if I didn't know Gryffindor plans were so inept, I might not believe you. But since your entire house is completely useless, I wouldn't dream of crediting you with such a ploy."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes suddenly feeling very claustrophobic in the small area. "You really are a complete arse, you know that?"  
  
"Thank you so much for giving me your opinion of my character, but as I don't bloody well give a damn you might do something more constructive like find a way to get us out!" Draco's voice sounded shrill and panicked as he once again used his fist to look for a weakness in the unapparent enclosure.  
  
"Do you really think breaking your hand is going to help?" Harry asked sounding very annoyed. There wasn't much room in the barrier and Draco had already nearly elbowed Harry in the face twice.  
  
"Well, it's better then standing there like a complete waste of space!" Draco however ceased to pound the wall. "I can't believe you, Potter! Of all the stupid things to do."  
  
Harry stepped forward slightly, "This is my fault?"  
  
Draco scowled, "I thought we already cover that."  
  
Harry sounded incredulous; "it's my fault someone decided to hang mistletoe above the bloody library?"  
  
Draco smirked, "No, but it is your fault for leaving just when I was entering. Or we could sum this up to just your fault for being born."  
  
Harry barked a mirthless laugh, "Oh, that's reasonable. We need to get out of this. I'm going to call Ron."  
  
Draco's eyes widened with shock, "you can't!"  
  
Harry smirked, "why not?"  
  
"Because he's been *living* for something like this, and I have no intention of satisfying him." Draco trained his unblinking eyes on Harry.  
  
Harry laughed, "don't think so highly of yourself. Ron hasn't given you a thought in a year. He's head boy now and quidditch captain, he doesn't give a damn about you or what you think.  
  
"If we're going to call someone, I'd rather it be one of my friends," Draco yelled.  
  
"You mean," Harry started raising his eyebrows, "one of your thugs who can't even hold his wand properly? Or how about the smart mouth beater. You think he'd keep this a secret?"  
  
Draco lowered his eyes thoughtfully for a moment fully aware that Harry was right and hating every minute of it. "If he tells anyone I'll-"  
  
"You'll what?" asked Harry cutting the other boy off. "You'll curse the head boy and get yourself expelled will you?"  
  
Draco sat down on the floor. "Fine," he muttered softly under his breath.  
  
Harry waved his wand and whispered something under his breath. He stood for a few minutes waiting for Ron to come and then gave in and sat down. They were pressed into each other and Harry breathed loudly trying to convey how annoyed he was without having to speak.  
  
'And to think,' Harry thought to himself, 'I always thought Christmas had no flaws!'  
  
A few more minutes later Harry stood as he saw Ron running down the hall towards the two boys. He waved to him and Ron grinned looking slightly confused at Harry's appearance with Malfoy of all people.  
  
"What's the matter Harry, you said this was an emergency?" Ron looked down at both boys. He was a good four inches taller then either of the other boys and with age had come a security and maturity that had made the red head almost unrecognizable from the young child Harry had first met.  
  
"We're stuck," he said pointing to the archway they were standing under.  
  
Ron looked up immediately spotting the mistletoe. He looked back down at both boys and immediately burst into laughter. He was doubled over clutching his sides, tears running down his cheeks. "You're caught under mistletoe?" He continued to laugh ignoring Harry's cries to shut up.  
  
Draco got to his feet, "Very good idea, Potter. Weasley's loads of help."  
  
Ron held up his hands trying to stop himself from laughing anymore. "I'm sorry, it's just you two of all people. It's just funny. Harry, is this my early Christmas present?"  
  
Harry scowled at his friend, "can you just please get us out of here?"  
  
Ron nodded his head, his face a mask of seriousness now. "Alright, I can get you both out, you just have to do what I say."  
  
Draco scoffed looking completely skeptical at the red-haired boy. "And why would I do that?"  
  
Ron just smirked back at the other boy, taking a slight pleasure in his predicament. "Because I don't think you fancy spending the rest of Christmas out in the halls, do you?" Draco just frowned, "Good. Then Harry, face Draco, Draco you face Harry."  
  
Both boys refused to move for a minute but after Ron proceeded to call them a few very rude names they relented and faced each other.  
  
"Alright, now Harry I want you to kiss Draco."  
  
Both boys jerked apart bumping into the barrier that held them when they did. "Ron, are you mad?"  
  
The head boy shook his head, "I'm really sorry to tell you this Harry, but if you want to get out of their, you two are going to have to kiss."  
  
Draco screamed in frustration, "this is your big help, Potter?"  
  
Harry ignored Draco, "are you sure that's the only way we can get out of this, Ron?"  
  
Ron nodded, "I really am sorry, mate. It's rotten luck." Ron proceeded to laugh again. "I can do you one favor, though. I can keep anyone from coming down this corridor and out of this entrance. At least that way, I'll be the only one who knows about your," he broke of laughing again, "predicament shall we say?"  
  
Ron ran off using his clout as head boy to keep other students away from the two still imprisoned boys. Harry sat back down on the floor, a huge frown covering his face. He tried to think of a way he could get out of the stupid mess he now found himself in without actually having to resort to kissing Malfoy!  
  
Draco seemed similarly in thought as he sat down on the floor next to him. Thoughts raced through his heads trying to think of charms that would reverse the enchantment. But he had never bothered to learn about mistletoe, never having been a fan of Christmas before. He was drawing a blank when Harry sighed dramatically next to him.  
  
Harry looked over at the pale boy sitting next to him. His mind raking back over years of stupid pranks and endless taunts. Games of quidditch and duel after duel. As much as Harry hated to admit it, Draco had been a very large part of Harry's life. In the last seven years it seemed like every other memory had Draco in it. Granted, most of them were unpleasant. He looked at the blonde again a blush creeping to his cheeks as he thought what would happen if he just grabbed Draco and kissed him. They would both be out of this mess, but Draco would never let him live it down! Little did Harry know that Draco's thoughts were similarly occupied.  
  
Draco was thinking back on all the times he had managed to pull, or at least attempt to pull, something over on Harry and his ridiculous friends. All the times he had beat, or at least come bloody well close to beating Harry at quidditch. And soon, that would all be over. They wouldn't see each other when school was let out and for the first time, Draco felt something inside him tug at his stomach. There was no way he was maybe going to regret losing Harry as his nemesis, was there?  
  
Both boys continued to brood sitting in silence for the next three hours. It was already dark in the corridors and by the grumbling feeling inside Harry's stomach he was aware that they must have missed dinner already. Harry stood up groaning as his stiff body started to stretch itself out.  
  
"Get up, Malfoy."  
  
Draco eyed the brunette suspiciously for a minute, but having nothing else to do acquiesced and stood up. "Suddenly come up with something, Potter?"  
  
Harry nodded his head barely believing he was going to suggest what he was going to suggest. "Yes, I have."  
  
Draco looked vaguely interested and he leaned slightly closer to the other boy, suddenly aware of how cold the corridors got at night and suddenly all too aware of the absence of body heat that only moments ago was warming his side. "Well, what is it?"  
  
"I'm going to kiss you," Harry said hoping his voice wasn't betraying how nervous he felt.  
  
Draco pulled back, "No you're-"  
  
"Yes I am!" Harry said cutting the slightly shorter boy off. "I don't bloody well fancy spending the rest of my life out here in this freezing corridor with only you for company! Look, I have an idea. We don't actually have to kiss." Harry held up the end of his robe suddenly struck with an idea.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow but remained silent waiting for Harry to explain himself.  
  
"I'll put this over your mouth, we kiss but we don't *really* kiss. See, what I mean?"  
  
Draco laughed, "This is your brilliant plan?" He immediately fell silent at the look Harry gave him. "Fine! Let's just get this over with." He ignored the sudden nervous feeling he was feeling in the pit of his stomach attributing it to the prolonged exposure to a freezing corridor.  
  
Harry raised the cloth to Draco's mouth and leaned in. He was surprised at how enjoyable the feeling was. He could feel the pressure of Draco's mouth against his, but the texture was that of the velvety softness of his cloak. He didn't know why he did it, but he tentatively stuck his tongue out amazed at the shock of pleasure that rippled through his body.  
  
He pulled back suddenly from Draco, amazed at the look in the other boys' eyes but not exactly able to label it. He moved back expecting to be free from their imprisonment and was shocked to feel the barrier still against his back.  
  
"Didn't work," Draco said softly aware that Harry was seeing the same unnameable look in his eyes that he was seeing in the Gryffindors.  
  
"I see that," Harry said equally as quiet.  
  
And in a moment Draco breached the distance between the two, his lips capturing Harry's in a crushing blow. Harry gasped in surprise but immediately melted into the texture of Draco's lips against his own. It was more stimulating then the softness of his robe had been, and Harry was shocked to find himself eagerly responding to Draco's advances.  
  
Harry leaned forward tentatively reaching his tongue out almost weekend with surprise to find Draco's tongue already there to meet him. The feeling inside him was amazing, he wanted to wrap his arms around the other boy and possess him completely deciding that continuing this kiss was above all the most important thing to do.  
  
He gasped as he felt Draco's lips leave his and opened his eyes to see the other boy with a look of horror on his face run down the hall in a sprint of speed Harry himself felt, but was unable to execute. Harry slowly made his way toward Gryffindor tower, his mind numb with shock.  
  
He felt bereft of the sensation of Draco's lips and was shocked that his own mouth now felt empty without the delicious pressure of Draco's mouth.  
  
Ron opened is eyes as Harry made his way into the room, sitting down on his bed. "Finally give in, did you?"  
  
Harry nodded his head.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
This time Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Plan on getting stuck under mistletoe again with him, do you?"  
  
Harry just grinned silently thanking this friend for what he thought to be a brilliant idea. Harry was sure that there had to be loads more mistletoe in the castle, and other archways he might find himself stuck under. He grinned and quickly fell fast asleep, silver eyes dancing in his head.  
  
A/N So, there you have it! TA DA! I hope you enjoyed this little bit of Christmas fluff. If you didn't whole-heartedly hate it (and even if you did lol, I can take it!) Drop me off a little note and let me know what you think :o) Happy Holidays! 


End file.
